goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Caillou (SBSP
'''Caillou '''is the main protagonist of the Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, the tritagonist of the Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, the main protagonist of the Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, the only character who appears in Caillou playing his piano videos, and a protagonist in The Caillou Series by SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora The Explorer Rule Est 2004. He is based on the PBS Kids TV show of the same name (Caillou) even though He has some differences to the title character. Caillou used to be a 4-year-old kid back in 1997/1998 when his show was produced and filmed. In his show, he learns how the world works and discovers new things. His interests as a 4-year-old are Cars and dinosaurs. But now, since he is in his 20s, He is now officially a bald-headed young adult who can play the piano like he originally did in a episode when he is 4-years-old in probably around 1998. Unlike his original show, He has a piano in his house, at his closet. He is voiced by David. Description Caillou is a 26-year-old young adult. He wears a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes. He looks like his 4-year-old boy counterpart in the original ''Caillou ''(even though he is in his twenties). There are some videos that aren't a cphp video where he plays piano Role in ECGG: He mostly grounds Evil Caillou a lot. Sometimes, He also gives Evil Caillou a punishment day, Assaults him, or kills him. whenever he abuses him. He was once bald in a episode of Evil Caillou Gets Grounded. Role in RGUG: He ungrounds Rosie with his parents. He also gives Rosie a Reward. Role in CGUG: He is the one who will get ungrounded. Boris, Doris, and Rosie will unground him or give him a reward day Role in CPHP videos: As the title of the series says, He plays one or a few songs on his "very own" piano. Role in The Non-grounding/ungrounding Caillou videos: He is a normal protagonist himself Age If Caillou was 4 when the real series premiered on September 15, 1997, he was born on September 15, 1993 and now is 26, Personality Caillou is a young adult who likes grounding evil Caillou, or ungrounding Rosie, in some videos and the CPHP videos, He plays his piano Family *Little Sister: Rosie *Mom: Doris *Dad: Boris Gallery Caillou (3).png|His "4-year-old boy" look in the original Caillou show Capture (1).JPG|Caillou grounding Evil Caillou Capture (6).JPG|A rare scene in Evil Caillou Gets Grounded, showing Caillou's baldness while he enters the closet. Capture (5).JPG|Caillou playing his piano as seen in the intro of ECGG Cailloupose4.png Screenshot (153).png|Caillou, along with Boris and Doris, ungrounding Rosie Screenshot (155).png|Caillou as seen on one of SBSP&DTERE2004's CGUG videos, Caillou makes a grounded video out of Evil Caillou and gets ungrounded Caillou at his piano.jpg|Caillou, playing his piano at his closet IMG 1147.jpg|Caillou in his closet Screenshot 2019-04-22-11-34-15.png|Caillou getting ungrounded by Boris Caillou singing and playing his white piano.jpg|Caillou singing while playing his piano 00 piano caillou (colored).png|Stock image of Caillou, playing the piano B4FB6747-E5A0-4D68-8F06-200B1CC93DD1.jpeg|Gacha Life Cailllou, angry Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Main Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:1993 births Category:Innocent People Category:Good people Category:Old Fans Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Caillou (species) Category:Characters voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zack Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aillou Category:Young Adults Category:Caillou Category:Hakujin Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Rosie Gets Ungrounded Category:Barney Haters Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Video Game Fans Category:Caillou fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Nick Jr Haters Category:Mario fans Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Disney Junior Haters Category:Disney fans Category:PBS kids fans Category:September Births Category:1993 Births Category:Baby Show's Enemy Category:Kirby Fans Category:Dora fans Category:Music Fans Category:Musicans Category:Pianists Category:Piano players Category:Classical music lovers Category:Classical musicians Category:American jazz musicians Category:Jazz fans Category:Ragtime fans Category:Ragtime musicans Category:Musicians who played the piano Category:Piano musicians Category:Characters who own a musical instrument Category:Piano fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Peppa Pig Haters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Haters Category:Little Einsteins Haters Category:LazyTown Haters Category:PB&J Otter Haters Category:The Book of Pooh Haters Category:Ungrounded People Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Haters Category:Grounders Category:Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Caillou's family